Rise of the Phoenix
by TheDepraved
Summary: Some people fear prison, others are meant for it. As for Deadman Wonderland's resident prisoner Katsu Ren, it's everything he could want and more. The violence, the terror, the depravity - it's a perfect world, and he plans to live it up to the fullest by raising some Hell! (Rated M for violence and male x male content.)


**A/N: I've been wanting to do this one FOR-EVER! ... alright, maybe not forever. But it's been sitting in the back of my mind for a very, very, long time. So rather than working on the stories already in desperate need of more chapters, I'm throwing more onto my plate. *shrugs* What can I say? I'm an ADD writer. And currently I'm in the mood for this one. Why? The warning tags! I've decided not to hold back on this one. I'm going to make it as dark, as bloody, as horrific as I feel like making it. **

**So, about those much-needed warnings. We have...**

***Bad attitudes. (From my character, and from me. :D)**

***Bad language. (Don't like it? Kindly fuck off so you don't get offended. :D)**

***Excessive violence. (Come on, people, it's Deadman Wonderland! Without violence it may as well be Disney Land! :D)**

***Male x Male content. (Spoiler alert: Someone gets to be a Prison Bitch. *hums the prison bitch song* :D)**

***_Violent_ Male x Male content. (In case Prison Bitch didn't state that clearly enough :D)**

**Now then, for those of you who aren't of weak constitution and wish to continue. *points down* Have at it!**

* * *

Deadman Wonderland... Prison, Amusement Park, Paradise. Well, it was actually a Hellacious Nightmare of agony, death, and despair for most people, but to a certain young man by the name of Katsu Ren, it truly was a paradise. Before he had almost nothing, and what he did have, he couldn't stand... His mother abandoned him with nothing more than a name from the moment he was born, and his father was entirely unknown. He was lucky to have even been found alive, but from there it was a never-ending whirlwind of cold hearted and often abusive foster parents or run-down orphanages. He never felt like he belonged anywhere - well, maybe once, but it didn't last long and it ended horribly - so he would usually run off and live on the streets until he was tracked down, or he would do whatever it took to get himself kicked out of whatever facility the child services felt like sticking him. Of course that path eventually led him to Deadman Wonderland, but he wasn't complaining.

Ren loved it. With his clever street smarts and excellent fighting ability, he had the whole of the prison in his back pocket. Or to be more specific, one very important person: Promoter Tamaki. That man was just as sly and sneaky as Ren, so it didn't take long for the two to come to an arrangement. Ren gets to run amuck and do just about anything he pleases while making a fortune in Cast Points, and in return he takes care of the Promoter's dirty work, such as killing off a few unwanted prisoners or staff, and even staging riots and other such diversions to allow the Promoter a chance to do some snooping in some 'off-limits' areas of the prison such as the Warden's quarters. It didn't really matter what the man was up to - whether looking for documents or raiding the panty drawers, it wasn't Ren's concern. So long as he got to live the rich live and spill some blood, he was fine.

In fact, it was a perfect set-up. With his acquired wealth he was able to afford countless upgrades to his living quarters: a private room and bathroom, a cozy bed, some basic furniture, a workout bench, the best quality meals, a television, he even had access to the new movie releases and games from the outside world. It was far more than he normally had to call his own, and for the second time in his life, he was happy.

Hell, he even woke up with a smile.

"_Mmm, what day is it..?"_ Ren thought in a haze as he first awakened, and as the date clicked in his mind his smile widened into a smirk,_ "Oh, right! It's Bait Day!"_ In a hurry he leapt out of his bed and headed for the bathroom to prepare. Quick shower, take a leak, brush his teeth, ruffle his hair to the right degree of a mess, and get finally, get dressed.

Briefly he checked himself in the mirror. The bright red-orange roots of his spiked hair had gotten more prominent since he stopped bothering to dye it black, and just about made it appear that his head had been lit on fire with smoke billowing at the top from the faded black tips - fitting, since he was something of a hothead anyway. His eyes were still the same deep shade of brown with a bright amber burst spreading out from the center and just as menacing as ever. And as always the DMW prison jumpsuit looked as styleless as ever, hiding his lightly tanned skin and his lean, but heavily toned body. That was the only problem he had... the uniform. Jumpsuits? Really? Whoever thought of that idea needed to have their heads cracked on the pavement and their brains fried in the sun and later examined.

"That's as good as it gets," Ren muttered to himself on the way out, but even so his wide smirk remained, for Bait Day was by far his absolute favorite monthly treat. Originally the term was referred to as Jailbait Day by the prisoners, but it was later shortened after an 'altercation' that left three prisoners in the infirmary and one dead for trying to correct Ren for calling it 'Bait Day.' But more important, was the meaning behind it. Bait Day marks the time of the month when new prisoners are dropped off at the infamous Deadman Wonderland, and today rumor had it that there was a very interesting new inmate to come... All that was known was that it was a male, and that he had actually chosen to come to DW of his own volition - and that required a great big pair of balls.

"Tch, guess I'm not the only one who's interested..." Ren grumbled to himself as he made it to the open rooftop with a view of the entrance far below. Already there was a crowd of people standing along the iron fence, both prisoner and guard alike, and judging by their conjumbled cries of excitement the bus had to be on the bridge. A smirk spread across his lips as he walked towards the crowd, cracking his knuckles one by one with every step. Anyone who had the slightest bit of intelligence quickly moved aside, while those who did not were forcibly removed. A quick punch to the kidney was all it took to send a man to his knees, from there a kick to the spine just at the neck would send them to the ground with the perfect foothold to simply continue walking right over them. Of course these actions didn't go unnoticed, which is why after a handful of knock-outs the guards took matters into their own hands.

"You, there! Stop!" a guard ordered as yet another prisoner dropped to his knees from a well placed punch.

Ren paused mid-kick, and scanned the crowd before finally spotting a couple of guards making their way through in his direction. _"It's about damn time..."_ he seethed, and slammed his leg into the back of the other prisoner's head. Impatiently he waited, with a foot stomping away the seconds on the unconscious prisoner's spine until the guards arrived. "Took long enough," Ren complained, "Now get these filthy shitbags out of my way, pronto. If I miss out on a front-row seat you'll be kissing each other's asses goodbye, got it?"

"Y-yessir!" the guards both shouted in unison, before turning their attentions on the crowd. "You heard the man, out of the way!" "Move or be moved!" "Go on, get! You wanna be tased!?"

Ren smirked as the path was cleared, and strutted through to the front row of the fence. "Just in time," he stated with half-hearted disappointment to his impromptu escort as he leaned against the strong iron bars, "Looks like you get to live another day, dirtbags."

Far below, the prison transport vehicle backed into the 'entrench' - the final passageway before officially crossing into Deadman Wonderland. The walls were made of solid metal and connected the bridge to the main entrance, but the lack of a ceiling gave a clear view for those on the barred smokers' rooftop that towered above - at least if you're in the front row. _"Now... where are you?"_ Ren thought to himself, impatient as the guard posted below finally opened the door for the new bait.

"Single file, criminal scum!" the guard howled as the first few prisoners scrambled out all at once, and forced them into order with firm shoves.

"_Scared... angry... tch, scared shitless... resolved to his fate... also scared but probably not as scared as that other guy... mm, very angry - that one will be troublesome... Dammit, show yourself..!"_ Ren carefully checked the look of every prisoner's face as they lined up as the guard ordered, _"Sad... another coward... another pissed-off guy... hysteric-"_

_**~THWACK!~**_

"_Make than an __**unconscious**__ guy..."_ Ren corrected as the once-hysteric prisoner was knocked out by the guard for disobeying. _"Hm? Ho-ho, there you are,"_ he smirked as he finally spotted the one he was looking for. Barely visible in the corner near the doorway was a prisoner who seemed to be intensely staring at the floor. His hands were curled into fists, and his downcast eyes were hidden behind a wall of hair. "Come out, little jailbird," Ren whispered coyly, "Show yourself to me."

As if on cue the prisoner rose, his chest rising with a heavy steadying breath as he moved into the open doorway. He showed no fear, no anger, no tears, and peered into the entrance of Deadman Wonderland with raw determination radiating from his face. The look had Ren shivering with excitement... It was a rare one, extremely so, and it was the one look that without a doubt belonged to one who wanted to be here. _"Scrawnier than I expected, but..."_ he licked his smirking lips, _"He's cute."_

A prisoner from the crowd whistled sharply, "All right, looks like we got us a new pretty-boy! Hey, brat! I'll be seeing you in the showers, got it! Daddy's got a nice big present for ya right-"

With a well-timed uppercut to the jaw Ren silenced the prisoner just as the man started pointing to his groin, causing him to bite the tip of his tongue clean off. "My 'ongue!? You li'le punk!" the prisoner yelled as blood dripped down the front of his prison jumpsuit.

"Serves you right, jackass. Now if I were you I'd be running to the infirmary," Ren retorted with a wide grin, and stomped on the severed end of the prisoner's tongue, "The way I see it you have about seven minutes before the blood loss knocks you out cold. From there, maybe another ten until you're dead."

The prisoner's face turned pale as he covered his mouth to hold in the blood, "'is isn' over, you mov'er fuh'er!" Panicking, he turned tail and shoved his way through the gawking crowd.

It brought a smile to Ren's face, and even a laugh as the idiot stumbled facefirst to the ground and scrambled his way back up. "So pathetic," Ren scoffed, and followed to trail of bloody droplets through the parted crowd.

Whispers followed in his wake, questions of who he was, why the guards simply stood by, why none of the stronger prisoners jumped in, and why he attacked so quickly in the first place. As he made it to the end of the crowd he stopped, and turned to face them. "The name is Katsu Ren, and among prisoners **I'm** the top dog, got it. I'll do whatever the fuck I want, whenever the fuck I feel like doing it, and none of you lowlife dipshits can do a damn thing about it," Ren answered, and turned his attention to the guards who were still carelessly standing by, "Ain't that right, asshats?"

"Yessir! We are asshats, Sir!" the guards both answered dutifully.

Ren laughed at their direct and immediate response, _"Tamaki must have really chewed the guards' asses out for last week's little incident."_ It wasn't too big of a deal, just some new guard with an itchy tazer finger who didn't realize that he was assaulting Tamaki's loyal watchdog - though, it had left Ren out of commission on a very important day which made for a very unhappy Promoter. "Now if you mangy mutts will piss off and mind your own damn asses, I'm going to claim my new chew toy."

Without another word Ren turned and took his leave, with his target set clearly in his mind. _"Now where have you flown off to, little jailbird."_

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Ren. Your carefree attitude and in-your-face insults fill me with delight! I've never had an asshole character before - not without them being clinically insane - but so far I can say that this makes for a very good stress reliever. For all the times I've had to hold my tongue... Ren, give 'em Hell!**


End file.
